tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
1458 (ReDi)
Important If you didnt know, Drex killed this game..... for no reason..... at all. im(SinderKinder) bringing it up again because i actually enjoyed playing it it. feel free to call me Lord and Savior. The game will continue just like before. the only difference is that im in charge of it, just like microsoft buyed Minecraft. I've given out a few jobs to several peeps, but im gonna create turn pages and edit the diplomacy page. And possibly edit the map if im not happy with it. Map-----> ☀http://i.imgur.com/kJfd45r.png '' Player Events Most Serene Republic Of Venice The Illes D'or is recieved and built a trade port on. Venice thanks Milan for leaving HRE, and predicts it collapse. small parts of Croatia is annexed by its lord and Savior. The leader of the Albanian front recistant party is found and arrested. He will be brought to Africa where he will have to survive on his own = Despotate of Epirus Epirus after having conquered Albania and Montenegro , heads to fiinish Morea with 900 casualties Epirus completely gets Morea.The Coasts of Montenegro are given to genoa.We make money from taxes and pay our tax to Venice. Konstantinus III is met in Constantinople to speak with Constantine of Constantinople and they reach many agreements regarding an alliance trade e.t.c MONEY : 28.000 $ ARMY : 25.000 $ Sultanate of Oman and Bahrein We move 5.800 troops to annex Hassa, we purpose a no aggression pact with Aq Qonolulu and the Timurid Empire. The taxes gives 3000$. Castille I leave game and Probably this wiki , thanks for ruin me , and is not my problem that the new users of this wiki are too lazy for read my long turn and I propose the spanish-speakers users to join Juego de Mapas's wikia. Thanks for Every funny moment. Turn: I suicide and leaves Every of my land to Venice. Kingdom of Hejaz After 8 turns, my quality upgrade is complete, raising it to 7 My forces move finish occupation more of Najd's land. In honor of this, my country officially changes its' name to Western Arabia The funding goes as usual (600 to port, 1100 to quality *final investment) Economy: $15,700 Military: ~8,000 Mamluk Sultanate Because of the traitoury of the Aragon ultimatum,Aragon Decleares war on Mamluk's for second time.Sultan is hidden in the Hidden Chamber guarded with 15 troops.Sultan orders the troops to recapture Tobruk and Benghazi(8000 to Tobruk and 8000 to Benghazi),also 10000 troops are placed in 2 transport ships(5000 troops each) guarded with 6 Battleships( 3 per 1 each). They also delivered alliance proposial to Jerusalem which they shortly after accepted,and they give 10000$ to Hejaz to give Mamluk's North Hejaz. Economy:27000 Military:15000 Sultanate of yemen taxes received are 2000$ 600$ received from ports. 350$ received from indian trade 450$ from ethiopian trade 500$ from arabian trade our 8000 troops in africa continue to rampage against adal. the colonies in both rub al khali and scootra and horn of africa are growing, 1000$ is gone to buy 4 war galleys 1000 troops are bought for 1000$ Economy 19,700 Millitary: 11700 Qty 6 turns. 8k troops conquering adal and 3700 in sanaa navy- 78 war galleys 8 transport ships. would be a sea power within 3 turns (because it takes ten turns and each turn im investing alot in navy.) Total of 86 ships. relations with the citizens:decent Ethiopia We send missionaries to Yemen and India to spread Ethiopian christianity. We colonize 10Px of Madagascar per year and call it imla Jangala. We murder the living shit out of Adal. Economy = 39000 Army = 9800 Most Serene Republic of Genoa I retire my troops of Grosetto and Siena to come back to Florence. I choose a new president of Genoa temporaly to choose a new one in the next year. I win $1200 and I recruit 200 units. I send 400 of Genoa and Florence to The coast of Montenegro. I retire of HRE and I make an agreement of alliance with Wurttemberg. I send a message to Epirus of he can use all the units he needs with my authorization. Army: 14600 Economy: $31400 NPC Countries (Only Kitsune Edits) Category:ReDi Turns Category:ReDi Category:ReDi Turn Category:Map Games Category:Turns of Map Games